Midnight Club Series
Midnight Club: Street Racing Midnight Club: Street Racing is a racing arcade game, developed by Angel Studios (now Rockstar San Diego) and published by Rockstar Games. The game focuses on competitive street racing and the import scene, later popularised by The Fast and the Furious movies. The game is available for the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance platforms, the former being a launch title for the platform. Plot A mysterious group of urban street racers known as the Midnight Club race for pride, power, and glory in sleekly customized, enhanced sports cars. As a regular New York City cab driver, the player learns about this secret club and decides to join. The player begins with a relatively unmodified and slow vehicle, that being the Taxi. Through a series of races, each with different goals, they defeat other racers and win faster and more expensive vehicles. The goal is to defeat the world champion, who is revealed to be a young Japanese woman named Anika whose father manufactures concept cars in Japan. Being the only person to beat her in a race, the player is the only one who sees her identity and become the World Champion of the Midnight Club, along with winning her concept car. Anika returns to Japan afterwards. Cities Players race through London and New York cities. At the time of release, the game's cities were considered highly detailed and large. Along with Turbo Esprit, the game pioneered the use of an open world environment design instead of predefined circuit tracks. Both cities are designed for the street racing scenario. Each city contains landmarks from their respective real life counterparts. Some of London's visible landmarks include Trafalgar Square, the Palace of Westminster and its Big Ben, and the Tower Bridge. New York includes such landmarks as Times Square, the Empire State Building, the World Trade Center, Rockefeller Center, United Nations Plaza, Plaza Hotel, Madison Square Garden, Washington Square Park, the Wall Street Bull, Battery Park and Central Park. Midnight Club II Midnight Club II is the first sequel to Midnight Club: Street Racing, published for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Microsoft Windows. Players race through cities inspired by Los Angeles, Paris, andTokyo. The game also features an online multiplayer component. Cities Dry, hilly suburbs and congested interstates can be found throughout Los Angeles, and just like Midnight Club: Street Racing, the city contains many landmarks, as well as numerous shortcuts and jumps. Paris is the home to cobblestone alleyways, monumental roundabouts, and the Paris Catacombs. Also featured are a lot of jumps taking you across the river of Paris and into an alleyway.Tokyo is a city of neon-glittering avenues and tight alleyways, and contains an equal array of tourist sights and attractions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_II&action=edit&section=2 editGameplay Races consist of a series of checkpoints, represented by columns of light. In some races, the order in which the checkpoints must be cleared is prescribed. In this case, a transparent, glowing arrow points to the next checkpoint. In other races the checkpoints may be cleared in any order. In that case, the arrow points to the nearest checkpoint. Some areas can be driven upon that are not intended for such use outside of a computer game. Examples are escalators, roofs, railways and riverbeds and many ramps. However, many areas that would be drivable in reality, for example entrances and some stairs, are fenced off with invisible barriers. In some areas, the player can jump or drop down. Using this to the player's advantage can be necessary in order to win a race. If the car falls into deep water,the damage meter goes to its maximum stage and the car starts to overheat and the race is immediately lost.It is up to the player which route to take from one checkpoint to the next. There are no artificial barriers in the game's open world environment that force the player to stay on a specific course. Any area that is drivable or jumpable in the free-roaming cruise mode between races may be used to get to the next checkpoint. The game features a damage model. The amount of damage inflicted upon a car is indicated by both an HUD indicator and visual damage to the car. The performance of a car does not degrade with damage. When the damage limit of a car is exceeded, the car explodes or stalls. After a delay of a few seconds, the player can continue with a new car. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_II&action=edit&section=3 editVehicles The vehicles in Midnight Club II all resemble real life vehicles but have subtle differences to their counterparts, such as different headlamps or tail lights. Also, most of them have aesthetical modifications commonly found in the street racing and import scenes, e.g. spoilers and body kits. In the car selection menu, descriptions and stats of each vehicle can be seen, along with the option to choose among 4 colors. Once a car is viewed a sound effect is played in the background, which is unique to each one of them. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_II&action=edit&section=4 editLos Angeles *Cocotte - Ford Sierra Cosworth *Citi - '93 Honda Civic (EG) *Emu - Volkswagen Passat (B5) *Torrida - Acura/Honda Integra (DC2) *1971 Bestia - '67 Pontiac GTO *Interna - '99 Honda S2000 (AP1) *Cohete - Yamaha R6 *Citi Turbo - '96 Honda Civic (EK) *Monstruo - '95 Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) *Jersey XS - Dodge Viper GTS-R *L.A Cop - Ford Crown Victoria (Second generation) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_II&action=edit&section=5 editParis *Boost - Ford Puma *Bryanston V - Ford Escort Cosworth *Schneller V8 - BMW 740i/740iL (E38) *Alarde - Lotus Elise 111R *Monsoni - Ducati 748 *Fripon X - Volkswagen Golf Mk3 *Stadt - Renault Clio V6 Renault Sport (2001) *Victory - Aston Martin V12 Vanquish *Modo Prego - Porsche 911 Turbo (996) *Paris Cop - Citroën ZX http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_II&action=edit&section=6 editTokyo *Lusso XT - Toyota Aristo V300/Lexus GS 300 (JZS161) *RSMC 15 - Nissan Z Concept (2001) *Vortex 5 - Toyota MR2 GT-S (SW20) (TOM'S T020) *Saikou - Toyota Supra SZ-R (JZA80) *Knight - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (CT9A) *Nousagi - Yamaha R1 *Saikou XS - Toyota Supra RZ (JZA80) (AB Flug) *Torque JX - Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) *Veloci - Saleen S7 *Tokyo Cop - Nissan 300ZX (Z32) The SLF450X is the only original vehicle in the game(though it have visual resemblance to Pagani Zonda F). Although no stats are seen of this vehicle, practical exercises show it has the highest performance capability of all vehicles previously listed. It's capable of reaching 400KM/H+ without nitrous. Since the game is not capable of replicating AWD vehicles, they are only available with RWD or FWD setups. An example of this is the Knight (based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII, with an AWD system in real-life), which only has the power driven to the front wheels. Moreover, the Stadt has a FWD setup instead of the MR layout of the real-life Renault Clio V6 that is based on. The reason for this is that FWD cars usually offer a more stable driving in-game with less risks to spin out, and thus its description available in the menu states that it has formidable handling. Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition is a racing game, developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games, and is the third game in the Midnight Club series. Like previous installments in the series, the game is an arcade-style racer and focuses on wild, high-speed racing, rather than realistic physics and driving characteristics. The name derived from a partnership between Rockstar and''DUB Magazine, which features heavily in the game in the form of DUB-sponsored races and DUB-customized vehicles as prizes. Players race through open world recreations of San Diego, Atlanta, and Detroit listening to 103 licensed music tracks that include hip-hop, rock, and more. The game features a number of graphical view after the player crashes into certain objects, or travels across particular stretches of road. There is also the ability to customize a player's vehicle. Other than modifying the external looks, the car's/truck's performance can also be improved, except for those in the 'A' Class of the game. However, Class A motorbikes' performance can be Totally improved. The game is not compatible with theXbox 360, but works on original Xbox only. Plot http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_3:_DUB_Edition&action=edit&section=4 editSan Diego The player starts out in San Diego, by meeting Oscar, the mechanic of Six-One-Nine (the area code of San Diego) Customs, the most sophisticated tuning garage in San Diego, who will guide the player through the game. The player advances by winning races. As the player does this, new body parts, paint jobs, customization options, and cars are unlocked. (The character of Oscar is a lot like the WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio, the number ''619 is his finisher and the name of his title song. He also wears the number 619 on his wrestling outfit. Rey Mysterio was coincidentally born in San Diego and has the name Oscar) The player begins with a choice of six cars: a 1964 Chevrolet Impala, a 1978 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, a 2004 Dodge Neon SRT4, a 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse, a Volkswagen Golf R32, or a 2004 Volkswagen Jetta (Remix added the option of a Scion tC). Additional cars can be won or bought as the game progresses. There are 7 types of cars: Tuners, Luxury Sedans, SUVs/Trucks, Exotics, Muscle Cars, Sport Bikes, and Choppers. As the game continues, different clubs that drive a specific type of car will invite the player to race with them: American Royalty Car Club (Muscle Cars), Big Playas (SUV s/Trucks), By Invitation Only (Exotics), Chopper of America Bike Club (Choppers), Luxury Rollers (Luxury Cars), Original Riders (Racing Bikes) and Unbeatable Street Racers (Tuner Cars). If the player beats them, they unlock a special ability for that class. Tuners, Sport Bikes, Exotics, the Lexus SC430, Mercedes Benz SL500 and the Cadillac XLR in "Remix" inget "Zone" (which essentially slows down time, allowing for more precise handling at high speed), Trucks/SUVs and Luxury Cars (except for the Lexus SC430, Mercedes Benz SL500 and Cadillac XLR in "Remix") get "Aggro" (which makes the vehicle temporarily unstoppable, allowing it to plow through traffic and other obstacles more easily), and Muscle Cars and Choppers get "Roar" (the only offensive ability, it launches a sonic wave that blows away anything in its path including traffic, opponents, and police vehicles). After the player defeats all the starting racers early in the game, he ends up back at Six-One-Nine (one of three garages where vehicles can be customized), and Oscar tells him to meet his friend Phil in town, who is racing the player for his chopper. After the player wins, Oscar appears again, this time with the news that the American Royalty Car Club has challenged him. After the player beats them, the Luxury Rollers Car Club challenge him. After defeating the club, the player ends up back at Six-One-Nine and witnesses Oscar playfully arguing with a guy named Vince. Oscar mentions that he's been "Hearing a lot of crap about you", meaning that the player has been built a reputation as skilled driver. Oscar introduces the player to Vince, his Detroit counterpart, and says that there are some big time races in Atlanta that the player may be interested in, so he tells him to go to the shipping company (which is used to get from city to city) to make the trip. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_3:_DUB_Edition&action=edit&section=5 editAtlanta The player arrives in a rather nice looking garage in Atlanta called "Apone Team Racing". The owner, Apone, introduces himself, but is distracted by his most prized procession: A 1964 Chevrolet Impala (the obsession over the car was so big that even his wife divorced him because of the car) that he customized and is constantly tinkering with. After that, the player exits, and a few racers challenge him. A tournament is also going on, and the prize is a "DUB'D-Out" 2004 Cadillac Escalade EXT. After defeating some racers and completing the tournament, the player ends up at Apone Team Racing, and Apone tells him that a street bike club called the Original Riders has challenged him. After that, the player races more individual drivers, and upon defeating them, Apone informs the player that an SUV club called the Big Playas has challenged him. After completing tournaments and defeating all racers, Apone is back with more news: there are some serious races down in Detroit next week and he thinks it's a good idea for the player to check it out. Street racers in Atlanta are: Roy (1969 Dodge Charger R/T,later 2004 Dodge Charger R/T,and he later appears in Detroit in a Dodge Viper GTS-R) Dre(Cadillac Escalade, Cheng( Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII), Vito (Ducati Monster s4r), Lamont( Chevrolet Silverado SS) and Naomi(Hotmatch Cuevito) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club_3:_DUB_Edition&action=edit&section=6 editDetroit The player arrives in Detroit and sees a familiar face, Vince. Remembering him, he welcomes the player to town and his shop. He later points to a Lamborghini Murciélago and says it's the prize to whatever car club turns out the best street racer. Some returning faces from Atlanta come to Detroit, including Roy and Angel, who are plot-affected racers but they are never seen or mentioned. The player races them a couple of times, as wells as the car clubs. Early in the player's Detroit career, a tournament is held and a 1949 Chevrolet Fleetline (as Oscar describes it "Just the car to win in Detroit!") is the prize. Upon defeating the racers, the player scores a challenge from the By Invitation Only Exotic Car Club. Defeating them unlocks "Zone" for Exotics and a Chrysler ME Four Twelve. At this point, the player races all drivers twice, and upon defeating them, is crowned the victor of the U.S. Champion Series. Afterwards, the player returns to Vince's and is rewarded the Lamborghini Murcielago from before. Vince says "It should be driven with respect, and not by some San Diego swinger who thinks he's something (he refers to Oscar)". Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix'' is an update to Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. It is available as a Greatest Hits release on PlayStation 2 and a Platinum Hits release on Xbox. It was released on March 12, 2006.'' The game features all of the cities, vehicles, and music from Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. This version of the game also allows the player to import the Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition data on their Memory Card to Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition REMIX to make up for lost progress, thus saving the player from starting all over again. The following features were added in REMIX: *24 new vehicles (including some from brands not in the original version, such as GMC, Infiniti, Pagani, and Scion). *Tokyo, as a new city, which is a slightly updated version of the Tokyo city from Midnight Club II. *More licensed music. *More races and battle maps. *Players are able to make your own races in all cities, including Tokyo. Midnight Club: Los Angeles Midnight Club: Los Angeles is the fourth video game in the Midnight Club series of racing video games. It was officially announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on January 11, 2008 by Rockstar Games. The game was developed by Rockstar San Diego. The game features 43 cars and 4 motorcycles.[2] The open world map of Los Angeles is confirmed to be the size of all three cities from theprevious installment combined.[3][4] It has also been confirmed by several sources that each car has a polygon count of roughly 100,000.[5] After several delays, Midnight Club: Los Angeles was released on October 20, 2008 in North America and on October 24, 2008 in the PAL region. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club:_Los_Angeles&action=edit&section=6 editPlot A man from the East Coast moves to Los Angeles. The character, known only as "Player", later "Judas", takes a major role in the game. In the intro of the game, he is on the phone with the (unknown to the player at the time) Los Angeles City Champ, Booke, telling him to meet at a fast-food restaurant named Carney's Express Limited. He gives the protagonist the choice of three cars, one to pick, in the beginning of the game: a 1998 Nissan 240SX, 1983 Volkswagen Golf GTI, or 1988Volkswagen Scirocco. Once the player has built up enough of a reputation, they gain the ability to become Champ of the City and of each car type. The first one that is offered is becoming City Champ. At a point in the game, Karol calls telling the player about Booke being back as City Champ. Booke then tells the player to race regional opponents to see if they can race against him. After the player beats them, Booke calls saying he is impressed, and to meet him at the Standard Hotel for a race which ends up being the City Champ race vs. Booke and one of the final races on Career mode. When the player wins, the player not only becomes City Champ, but other championship races open. Once the player wins against the lesser opponents, the Champs of all five vehicle classes in the game challenge the player. The characters are Oswaldo, Julian, Lester, Pete, Marcel. After the player become City Champ, Karol calls and has a proposition. He asks the player to get $1 million dollars to help co-own his two garages with him for his business. In return, he lets the player have anything in the garages for free. This proposition also affects Doc's South Central garage although the game does not mention it. After the character has completed 100% in LA in the PSP version, an unknown man somehow has reached his cell number, and calls saying that he wants to meet him at the Los Angeles International Airport on "his flight to Tokyo" then the character says "You talking about the Mid Night Club?" After the call, the Tokyo career and map can be accessed in Midnight Club: L.A Remix. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Midnight_Club:_Los_Angeles&action=edit&section=7 editSetting The game is a compacted and is not a street-accurate depiction of Los Angeles. It features many of Los Angeles' landmarks, including: *Capitol Records Tower *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Griffith Observatory *Hollywood Sign *Getty Center *Los Angeles City Hall *Grauman's Chinese Theatre *Santa Monica Third Street Promenade *Santa Monica Place *Santa Monica Pier *Santa Monica City Hall *Chateau Marmont Hotel *La Brea Tar Pits *Watts Towers *Carney's restaurant *Pink's Hot Dogs restaurant *Standard Hotel *Fox Village Theater *Fox Plaza *U.S. Bank Tower *Pellissier Building and Wiltern Theatre (as "Wilmere") *Aon Center *Gas Company Tower *Millennium Biltmore Hotel *AT&T Center *Walt Disney Concert Hall *Westin Bonaventure Hotel *Crossroads of the World *Los Angeles California Temple *Staples Center (titled "Sports Center" in the game) *Los Angeles County Museum of Art *Pershing Square *Rodeo Drive *Beverly Wilshire Hotel *Los Angeles River Basin *Los Angeles Convention Center *Fox Plaza (aka Die Hard building) *The Roxy nightclub *Viper Room nightclub *The Beverly Hills Hotel *Beverly Hills Civic Center *Bullocks Wilshire *Paramount Studios *UCLA campus (as "ULAC") *University of Southern California campus *Exposition Park *The Forum *Baldwin Hills Oil Field *Los Angeles International Airport (from a distance) *Whisky a Go Go nightclub *MacArthur Park *Baldwin Hills Crenshaw Plaza *Ventura Boulevard *Los Angeles Public Library *Aerospace Museum of California *Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County *Los Angeles Museum of Contemporary Art *Pantages Theater *Roosevelt Hotel *Union Station *Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (titled "South Central Coliseum" in the game) *Hotel Angeleno Credits ''Midnight Club - Street Racing Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_Club:_Street_Racing '' ''Midnight Club II Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_Club_II'' ''Midnight Club 3 - DUB Edition Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_Club_3:_DUB_Edition Midnight Club - Los Angeles Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_Club:_Los_Angeles ''Midnight Club Wikia: '''http://midnightclub.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page '' |}